Vidas sin rumbo
by kag-akane
Summary: Tal vez un dia cualquiera puedes tropesar con el amor de tu vida sin notarlo...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, y la historia es escrita sin fines de lucro….

**Vidas sin rumbo**

Un día común como cualquier otro tal vez sin querer podrías tropezarte con el amor de tu vida sin siquiera sospecharlo, tal como le paso a Akane.

Una universitaria de la ciudad de Tokio, caminaba por las calles sin un rumbo, su mente ocupada en los problemas cotidianos la mantenía totalmente abstraída de la realidad, se dirigía a su apartamento, en el solo llevaba viviendo un par de meses, desde que había acabado la preparatoria. En ese tiempo que ahora sentía tan lejano no había nada más en su mente, que irse de su casa para liberarse del yugo dominante de su padre -como habían cambiado las cosas- desde que partió de su ciudad natal para cumplir sus sueños, pues al irse perdió el apoyo total de su padre Soun Tendo, un artista marcial dedicado a su arte – su mayor ideal era ver a su pequeña Akane casada con un gran artista marcial que se haga cargo de ella y del dojo de la familia- Soun no comprendía que su hija menor deseaba algo mas, que vivir una vida a expensas de un hombre.

Ella como una artista marcial que era se resistía a tener que vivir a expensas de otra persona y por eso resolvió irse de su casa tan pronto se graduó del instituto, aunque ha beses se cuestionaba si lo que iso fue correcto, su orgullo no la dejaba mirar a atrás. Sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor a lo lejos un hombre con facha de maliante, tomo desprevenida a Akane y le arrancho la cartera, para cuando Akane ya había racionado el maliante iba varios metros lejos, aun así Akane lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo, cuando el maleante estaba a punto de cruzar la calle un joven alto moreno de contextura fornida y con el cabello trenzado lo detuvo de un solo golpe, Akane se quedo sorprendida por la habilidad del muchacho de la trenza, al acercarse el muchacho le entrego la cartera diciendo

-creo que esto es suyo verdad-…. Con una sonrisa y unos ojos azul cobalto, que de seguro que derretirían hasta el tempano de hielo más fríos, con la impresión que le dejo aquel muchacho le costó un poco recobrar la compostura…

-ssi digo si… es mío te lo agradezco mucho_- _Akane causo la misma impresión en el oji azul, pero su innata ingenuidad no se lo permitió ver…el oji azul al ver que la muchacha se alejaba….no tardo en reaccionar,

_-_soy Ranma…Saotome…cuál es tu nombre_- _fue la pregunta del oji azul al extender su mano hacia Akane…. se sorprendió un poco al notar el interés de oji azul al intentar entablar una plática con ella, pero recobro la confianza y dándole la mano respondió

-Akane

Ninguno de los dos imagino los sucesos que desencadenarían ese simple hecho, pero a la vida y al destino les gusta jugar de una manera extraña, y es imposible imaginar que tal vez el destino se encarga de unir dos vidas sin rumbo.

Comentarios de la autora:

Es mi primer fanfic largo y espero que les guste….en este fic veremos a un Ranma más maduro y a una Akane mas rebelde e indomable… quise que Ranma y Akane se conocieran después de terminar la preparatoria, y lejos de Nerima y que fuera el destino el encargado en unirlos… y descuiden a medida que suba los capítulos el resto de personajes irán apareciendo. 


	2. Chapter 2

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

_-Soy Ranma…Saotome…cuál es tu nombre- fue la pregunta del oji azul al extender su mano hacia Akane…. se sorprendió un poco al notar el interés de oji azul al intentar entablar una plática con ella, pero recobro la confianza y dándole la mano respondió Akane…_

**Capitulo 2 **

Viejos recuerdos….

-Tendo…Akane… sonriendo, en ese momento el oji azul pensó que no había visto en toda su vida una sonrisa tan hermosa, quedo totalmente cautivado con aquella mujer que sin sospecharlo empezaba a despertar un extraño sentimiento en el…. Y no es que antes el oji azul no se había enamorado, de hecho por su cama habían pasado un sin número de mujeres muy hermosas, pero por lo común después de llevar a la chica a su casa y más específicamente a su cama el simplemente perdía el interés, ninguna de ellas pasaba de ser, solo una aventura, y es que después de la experiencia que tuvo, no le quedaron ganas de mantener ninguna relación seria.

Flash back

_3 años atrás…._

Ranma y su padre habían salido en un importante viaje de negocios con destino China, ellos mantenían relaciones comerciales, con una de las más grandes empresas americanas que tenían cede en el país asiático, el padre de Ranma, el poderoso empresario japonés Genma Saotome presidente y dueño de la Corporación Saotome estaba intentando inmiscuir en los asuntos de la corporación a su rebelde hijo adolecente, sabiéndolo su único hijo varón, el heredaría la presidencia, pero su arisco hijo no pensaba en nada mas que no fuera divertirse con algunas de la lugareñas y es que con 17 años y todas las hormonas a flor le era difícil pensar en algo que no fuera sexo.

Después de algunas reuniones de negocios, Genma llevo a Ranma con unos viejos conocidos, pues sabia el esfuerzo que su hijo había hecho al no salir huyendo de las responsabilidades… En uno de los barrios más lujosos de Jusenkio se alzaba una imponente mansión con la característica de las edificaciones asiáticas, pero con la modernidad del occidente…

El oji azul diviso la edificación con detenimiento, desde la limosina que los conducía, a unos cuantos metros se alzaba el enorme portal que separaba la calle con la entrada a la mansión, Ranma acostumbrado a tanto ostentosidad, no le causo si el mas ínfimo asombro ver la lujosa edificación, fueron recibidos por el mayordomo y conducidos a el lobby , se sentaron a esperar en el lujoso sofá , aunque la casa tenía el diseño clásico oriental en sus afueras por dentro su diseño era total mente occidental, puedo asegurar que si alguien humilde hubiera visto el interior de la misión pensaría que hay habitaba algún príncipe o miembro de la realeza… no pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando una anciana hiso su aparición en el lobby, era una mujer de estatura baja que promediaba al redor de los 85 años, se veía muy bien conservada, era de las que parecen que vivirán más que uno, su nombre era Conlange una de las socias más antiguas de la Corporación Saotome y una intima amiga de la familia, en lo absoluto la aparición de la anciana emociono al oji azul, más bien le causo un sensación de desaliento y dando un largo suspiro se acomodo en el sofá, a suplicar que las horas que le parecían eternas pasaran lo más rápido posible, y es que suponía que ella y su padre entablarían esas largar charlas que a él tanto le aburrían…

Como protocolarmente se acostumbra se saludaron y comenzaron a platicar sobre los negocios y vida que cada uno, la anciana se veía muy interesada por saber de los planes futuros que tenían las empresas Saotome, habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos cuando una hermosa joven hiso su aparición, era algo baja de estatura pero tenía un cuerpo que muchas envidiarían, cuando la joven se acerco lo suficiente la vieja la presento como su nieta… Shampu, con un poco de dificultad con el idioma se disculpo por la demora, en ese momento el oji azul pensó que la aburridísima charla en la que había sido participe había valido la pena, pues desde que ella izo su aparición no podía dejar de recorrerla con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza y es que para sus ojos era toda una tentación que no dejaría pasar fácilmente.

Fin del flash back

Sacudió un poco la cabeza para regresar a la realidad, es que detestaba recordar ese pasado…inmediatamente enfoco su vista en algo mas excitante, el cuerpo de Akane y es que aquella muchacha que ahora tenía enfrente lo hacía querer saber más de ella, es que su mirada cálida, esos hermosos ojos avellanas con destellos verdosos , esa nariz pequeña pero respingada, su piel de tez blanca que aparentaba una suavidad única que lo invitaba a tocarla, sus labios dos pétalos de rosas con una atrayente forma de corazón, su largo cabello negro con esos destellos azulados y su cuerpo esbelto lleno de insinuantes curvas, que aunque ocultas debajo de vestido holgado y la chaqueta que llevaba, lo estaban matando de ganas por recorrerlo.

Ranma tuvo que darse una bofetada mental para enfriar su mente a la que empezaban a llegar pensamientos poco santos, trato de enfocarse de nuevo y noto que la peli azul lo miraba con el seño fruncido, el oji azul un poco descolocado le pregunto qué le sucedía…-

-todavía lo preguntas, te parece poco la forma tan desvergonzada en la que estabas mirando_-…_fue la respuesta que le dio

-perdón pero no me pude resistir observar una belleza cuando la tengo enfrente- pero al ver el rostro de la peli azul en vez de mitigar su ira, el comentario causo el efecto contrario y con el seño totalmente fruncido contesto…

-es una falta de respeto que andes mirando asi a una chica que acabas de conocer…..pervertido….

Su comentario le causo gracia al oji azul, y la forma en que fruncía el seño la asía ver inocente, y a la vez atractiva y sexi ante los ojos del oji azul.

El ver a Akane le había hecho revivir varios de los recuerdos de su pasado, por su belleza y por el insistente golpeteo de su corazón que se aceleraba solo con recorrer con sus ojos su tentativa figura, sabía que esa sensación ya era conocida para él, a la vez le asustaba, saber que y una parte del subconsciente del oji azul le decía que la mujeres no eran de fiar.

Flash back

Era bella, su largo cabello purpura y ese cuerpo que con la minifalda que llevaba puesta dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas y la blusa con un escote que resaltaba muy bien todos sus atributos, es momento el oji azul no pudo evitar imaginársela sin ropa alguna, y es que hace una semana había llegado a China, y con todas la reuniones a las que su padre lo había arrastrado, no había salido con ninguna chica, y por lo tanto no había tenido sexo, claro era solo una semana pero para el parecían siglos. Y así los mayores pasaron varias horas platicando, mientras tanto Ranma no le quitaba la vista de enzima a Shampu, de un momento a otro los mayores se pusieron de pie, los dos jóvenes los siguieron, la anciana comento algo acerca de cenar, pero el oji azul apenas escucho un mormullo, hasta que la anciana lo llamo por su nombre…

… querido supongo que debes estar aburrido con todo este parloteo de mayores…

a lo que oji azul respondió con una sonrisa seductora…-para nada ha sido una charla muy entretenida-

Claro que mientras lo decía no le quitaba la vista a Shampu, esto le provoco un leve sonrojo a la chinita, el oji azul lo noto y sonrió para sus adentros, sabiéndose capaz de conquistar cualquier mujer su ego estaba por los cielos, solo esperaba un momento a solas con la chinita para dejar claro sus intenciones con ella, es que desde ese momento en que la vio su mayor meta se convirtió, llevarla a la cama, a esto la anciana respondió…

-me alegra muchacho, Shampu querida mientras arreglan el comedor para la cena por que no le enseñas el jardín a Ranma-

_L_a chinita solo asintió y le iso una señas a Ranma para que la siguiera, Ranma sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo más cerca de lo que esperaba su objetivo, y es que sin saberlo la anciana estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata a su nietecita, espero unos largos minutos mientras la chinita lo guiaba por largo corredor que los conducía directo al jardín de la mansión, cuando la joven se detuvo y le dio la cara Ranma sonrió y con un tono de voz extremadamente seductor susurro…

-por fin solos-… su voz era apenas audible pero por la cercanía la chinita pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que Ranma había dicho.

Para sorpresa de Ranma, la joven en vez de inmutarse sonrió de una forma muy sexi y aproximándose peligrosamente a su oído contesto….- yo también tenía ganas de estar contigo a solas-…. Al sentir su aliento tan cerca de su piel una corriente le recorrió por completo la espalda provocándole una placentera sensación, al parecer su presa sería más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Fin de flash back.

Continuara.

Comentarios de la autora:

El tercer cap lo subo la próxima semana mas o menos si dios lo permite….por fa dejen sus review y díganme si les gusta la historia


	3. Chapter 3

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, en el que las personalidades de tanto Ranma como Akane salen más a la luz y sobre todo, su encuentro traerá consigo el recordatorio de viejas heridas que ambos creían ya curadas.

**Capitulo 3**

**Conociéndonos **

-si tienes razón lo lamento, es una falta de respeto- admitió el oji azul al verse acorralado por la molesta mirada de la muchacha

-está bien…y gracias por ayudarme, aunque igual si no hubieras aparecido yo lo habría atrapado- dijo la chica para hacerle entender a Ranma que ella no era ninguna damisela en peligro y que podía cuidarse perfectamente bien ella sola.

-si claro- respondió irónico – y dime te hubieras defendido con tu súper velocidad y fuerza, mujer maravilla – sonrió burlón

Ignorando estoicamente el comentario del oji azul, que le provocaba deseos de borrar de un golpe la sonrisa burlona de sus labios, sobretodo porque ella odiaba que la subestimaran, por su apariencia frágil, ¡sí! tal vez era una mujer, pero eso no la hacia débil ni mucho menos tonta.

-si me disculpas ya tengo que irme- trato de despedirse lo más pronto posible del arrogante pero muy guapo Ranma Saotome.

-Espera….te gustaría tomar un café conmigo – la detuvo Ranma, ni siquiera el sabia porque, pero no quería dejarla ir, no todavía.

-lo lamento pero, no tengo tiempo- respondió lo mas cortes posible la peli azul

Ranma hirvió de molestia, el era Ranma Saotome y no había una sola mujer en el mundo que le negara una cita, es mas era él, el que muchas veces rechazaba a las mujeres, y costara lo que costara por el bien de su orgullo no permitiría que Akane se le escapara, después de todo era hermosa y le gustaba._….ja no hay mujer en el mundo que le diga no a Ranma Saotome….._

-oye será solo un momento, y creo que después de haberte ayudado me lo debes, no lo crees?- trato de convencerla.

-oye escucha Saotome…..en ningún momento te pedí ayuda, asi que no te debo nada- siseo molesta por el atrevimiento del chico

- ey tranquila, solo era una bromita, no es para tanto-_…parece que será mas difícil de lo que creía…._pensó incrédulo por le reacción de la chica

Sonrió con su blanca dentadura y sus labios masculinos y sexis sabiendo el efecto que causaba en las mujeres, espero que Akane no fuera la excepción y cayera en el famoso encanto Saotome.

-jejeje, mira como me rio- respondió sarcástica, tratando de evitar mirarlo, porque a pesar de ser un pesado era tan apuesto como un dios griego y su sonrisa la ponía en extremo nerviosa, causándole un ligero estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo.

-está bien se que tal vez soy un poco presuntuoso, pero tú me agradas sí, que dices si empezamos desde el principio y te tomas ese café conmigo como ofrenda de paz- lo dijo lo mas amablemente posible tratando de aparentar sinceridad, y es que después de todo el era como un cazador cuando se trataba de mujeres y una vez que escogía su presa no paraba hasta obtenerla.

Akane no respondió nada, solo retomo su camino dejando a un Ranma totalmente desconcertado por su actitud. Cuando estuvo a varios pasos lejos del muchacho giro su rostro en su dirección y pregunto.

-oye te vas a quedar todo el día hay o vamos a ir por ese café- dijo Akane con una sonrisa que dejo embobado a Ranma, y eso no era para nada usual, por lo común era él, el que dejaba sin palabras y perturbada a las damas.

-si claro- atino a responder todavía distraído con la sonrisa de la chica

-espero que no te moleste tomar el café en el campus universitario- pregunto la peli azul

- no para nada, que acaso te diriges hacia allá?- pregunto Ranma

- si veras tengo clases en un rato- respondió tranquila

-y que estudias- pregunto Ranma sosteniendo la puerta de la cafetería para que Akane pasara

La pequeña cafetería que quedaba en el campus de la universitario, era acogedora, las puertas y paredes eran de vidrio, que permitían observar a los transeúntes universitarios, y el interior etéreo, con pisos de mármol blanco y pequeñas mesas redondas alrededor de la barra.

-estudio literatura…ya sabes planeo ser una gran escritora- respondió orgullosa.

-valla…..eso suena interesante – comento Ranma aunque en realidad a él no le gustaba leer, prefería la actividades al aire libre y los deportes.

- y tu a que te dedicas – pregunto curiosa la peli azul

- curso el 3er año de administración de empresas – respondió restándole importancia, mientras su vista viajaba por el menú del café.

-eso es impresionante, supongo que ha de ser emocionante manejar una empresa por ti mismo -

-pues la vedad no tanto, mi verdadera pasión siempre han sido las artes marciales – respondió con añoranza en la voz

- Wuauu- exclamo ella – yo practico artes marciales desde niña, de hecho mi padre tiene un dojo en el que solía entrenar cuando vivía con el

-valla es sorprendente, por lo general a muy pocas chicas les gusta practicar el arte – la miro impresionado, por lo común las chicas con las que suele salir tienen miedo de lastimarse al practicar ese tipo de deportes

- si es verdad, por eso desde que vivo en Tokio lo eh tenido que dejar un poco de lado, pues es un poco complicado entrenar en un gimnasio al que solo asistan hombres- dijo con desanimo

- si gustas podrías entrenar en el gimnasio de la universidad – se animo a alentarla Ranma…_no me gusta ver sus ojos opacos de desanimo…._pensó el oji azul

-si realmente sería estupendo, pero solo se les permite entrenar a los del equipo, y si el capitán no está de acuerdo a aunque quiera no puedo hacer nada

- valla realmente me sorprende que no sepas quien soy – dijo Ranma con arrogancia

-que quieres decir – pregunto la peli azul con el seño fruncido

- que yo soy Ranma Saotome, capitán del equipo y campeón del torneo nacinal de artes marciales de la ciudad.

Akane se quedo sin palabras ante la afirmación de Ranma, ella había escuchado comentarios de sus compañeras de carrera sobre el "semental Saotome" y lo popular que era entre las chicas por eso aunque fuera el campeón nacional jamás le llamo la atención ya que siempre lo considero un Casanova, pero jamás imagino que se trataba del mismo chico, que le ayudo a recuperar su bolso de aquel ladrón.

-no dices nada…..creo que te eh impresionado – sonrió arrogante

- no tienes idea – respondió sarcástica y enseguida se apresuro a despedirse - te agradezco el café pero se me hace tarde para las clases, a sido un gusto conocerte Saotome

- espera no tienes porque irte tan rápido – trato de detenerla intrigado por su repentina huida

- mis clases empiezan el 15 minutos y tengo que pasar por la biblioteca por unas copias de un libro – trato de inventar una escusa convincente

- espera Akane por lo menos dame tu número –

- no creo que sea necesario – contesto la peli azul

- pero entonces como te contacto para lo del entrenamiento en el gimnasio – consulto persuasivo

Akane dudosa termino apuntándole su número en una servilleta, después de la insistencia de Ranma y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la cafetería.

Ranma sonrió malicioso al ver el numero de la peli azul escrito en la servilleta_…..hay Akane….Akane….no podrás escapar de mi….._

Mientras tanto la peli azul caminaba apresurada, tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible de la cafetería donde todavía se encontraba Ranma.

…_..kuso Akane no baka…no debí darle mi número…_se reprendí a si misma_…..el es un Casanova, que solo busca mujeres para divertirse…._suspiro con pesadez_…..rayos eh visto llorar a varias chicas por el…..y yo de ilusa pensando que tal vez podría gustarle… _

Continuara…

En el próximo capitulo explicare porque la huida de Akane…..y Ranma nos mostrara su lado oscuro e insensible…..lograra Ranma su meta o Akane le demostrara que con ella nadie juega…..

Por favor dejen sus comentarios de la historia….:-)

Palabras en japonés

Kuso: mierda

Posdata….perdonen mis faltas ortográficas….y tratare de hacer el próximo capítulo más largo asi que tal vez demore un poco en subirlo…ya que me manda muchos deberes

Att.

Kag-akane


	4. Chapter 4

Hola perdonen la demora….eh tenido un montón de deberes….y clases en la mañana y tarde, lo que ha reducido mi tiempo…pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo…..ah y como siempre agradezco a mis queridísimos lectores por los review…..espero que les guste….

Capitulo 4

Entre chismes y advertencias

Akane no había podido dejar de pensar en Ranma desde que huyo de la cafetería, el día anterior era tan guapo, y cuando se le acercaba le producía un delicioso estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo y su mirada azul cobalto, junto a su ronca y masculina voz le cortaba el aliento.

Ranma uno de los chicos más sexis y populares de la universidad, y aparte de ser el campeón nacional de artes marciales, con una fila de mujeres atrás de él, se olvidaría fácilmente de ella y de la invitación a entrenar en el gimnasio, supuso Akane.

Por eso la llamada que recibió de él antes de ir a clases la sumamente alterada y confundida.

Flash back

Ring – ring

Akane contesta el teléfono algo somnolienta.

-bueno? - pregunta la peli azul desconcertada por recibir una llamada tan temprano

- buenos días Akane – saluda una voz ronca y varonil que enseguida es reconocida por Akane

- ¿Ranma? – pregunta la peli azul sorprendida

- no preciosa… soy un vendedor de lotería y te llamo a informarte que te la ganaste – dijo el oji azul con humor

- que gracioso Ranma – ironizo Akane – y a que debo tu llamada – pregunto

- ayer te invite a entrenar conmigo en el gimnasio de la universidad….y usted señorita se fue antes de ponernos de acuerdo…. recuerdas – contesto

- si lo recuerdo….solo no pensé que llamarías – lo ultimo lo susurro, pero Ranma alcanzo a escuchar

- un Saotome siempre cumple con su palabra – aclaro Ranma – entonces dime….paso por tu casa para ir a entrenar juntos - pregunto Ranma ansioso por ver a la peli azul nuevamente

- yo….hoy tengo clases en la mañana asi que no puedo….lo lamento – trato de disculparse la peli azul

- no importa un buen artista marcial como sabes puede entrenar a cualquier hora….asi que apenas salgas de clases puedo pasar por ti a la facultad – insistió el oji azul

- Ranma yo trabajo en las tardes…...- contesto

- y a qué hora sales del trabajo

-como a las 6 por que?

-listo entonces paso por ti a tu trabajo y vamos a entrenar….además como tu dijiste hay pocas chicas que practiquen el arte y estoy realmente ansioso por practicar contigo insistió el oji azul

Akane desconcertada por la insistencia de Ranma termino dándole la dirección de su trabajo y acordando la hora en la que el pasaría por ella.

-paso por ti a las 6 y 15 hasta entonces Akane – se despidió el oji azul

-hasta entonces Ranma – contesto algo desconcertada por su cita de entrenamiento Akane

Al cortar la llamada le tomo parpadear un par de veces y darse un piñizco en el brazo izquierdo para ver si todavía seguía dormida y la llamada de Ranma solo había sido una mala jugada de su subconsciente, pero para fortuna o des fortuna de la peli azul definitivamente estaba despierta.

Fin flash back

Akane no es de la chicas que le gusten los chisme ni mucho menos juzgaba a las personas por lo que decían los demás, siempre detesto que la subestimaran en las artes marciales solo por ser mujer y desde entonces se aseguraba de conocer a las personas antes de juzgar sus acciones o en el caso de un artista marcial decir si era débil o fuerte.

Pero en el caso de Ranma Saotome o "el semental Saotome", como lo llamaban en su club de admiradoras, le era difícil no juzgarlo por los chismes que corrían por toda la universidad, él era "el ídolo" y "sex simbol" universitario, lo que todas las mujeres desean, incluyéndola, porque aunque quisiera negarlo, Saotome le había movido el piso, eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Por eso esta mañana estaba ansiosa por hablar con su mejor amiga Ukio, para que le aconsejara si debía o no entrenar con el "semental Saotome".

Ukio era su mejor amiga desde el instituto, ella fue la que la animo a continuar sus sueños de ser escritora y la apoyo cuando decidió irse de Nerima, la peli azul consideraba a Ukio como una hermana del alma.

Cuando terminaron sus clases se apresuro a llegar a la facultad de gastronomía donde estudia Ukio para convertirse en una chef internacional. Fue directamente al parque de la facultad donde casi siempre se reúne con Ukio a almorzar.

-hola U-chan – saludo Akane a su mejor amiga

-Aka-chan, que bueno que viniste….hoy en clase preparamos tortilla española y me quedo estupenda – dijo la castaña emocionada

Cuando Ukio cocina en clase le pide a Akane que almuerce con ella para que pruebe y le su opinión de la nueva receta.

-suena bien y justo tengo mucha hambre – dijo la peli azul, sin saber cómo contarle a Ukio sobre su entrenamiento con Ranma

Después de comer y varios minutos de platica Akane se animo a contarle a la castaña sobre su próximo entrenamiento con "el semental Saotome".

-U-chan recuerdas que te dije que el otro día intentaron robarme y un muchacho me ayudo – dijo la peli azul

-sí recuerdo que mencionaste algo….. ¿Por qué? – pregunto la castaña

-veras lo que no te dije es quien era –

-mmjmm…..recuerdo que te pregunte, pero no me dijiste el nombre – contesto cada vez mas intrigada

- bueno el chico que me ayudo es Ranma Saotome – soltó apresuradamente la peli azul

- ¡que! – Ukio escupió el jugo que esta bebiendo –Ranma Saotome…."el semental"…. – repitió sin poder creer que su amiga haya tenido la suerte de conocer a el chico más guapo y popular, si no también millonario

-si U-chan ese Saotome….y sabes se entero que practico artes marciales y me invito a entrenar con el esta tarde en el gimnasio de la u.

-¡que!...y le dijiste que no verdad? – Akane enmudeció ante la pregunta de castaña

-yo….yo le dije que si….

-estás loca….. todo el mundo sabe que el no toma enserio a ninguna mujer – sermoneo la castaña

-¡Ukio!….eso a mí no me interesa el y yo solo vamos a entrenar…digo no es una cita ni nada de eso – explico

-te invito a entrenar aja si….-repitió la castaña mirando fijamente a Akane

-si ya te dije…solo eso – repitió la peli azul

-aja…..no será que tu también caíste en las redes del "semental Saotome"- pregunto mirándola sospechosamente

-que dices Ukio…sabes muy bien que a mí no me interesan los mujeriegos…..además no creo que alguien como yo le interese – la última frase la dijo tan bajo que la castaña no alcanzo a escuchar

-si ya se…..ya se…desde que estabas en el instituto detéstate a los chichos que jugaban con los sentimientos – admitió la castaña

-por eso…solo voy porque quiero entrenar…sabes lo importante que es para mí las artes marciales y el haber tenido que dejarlo por no tener un dojo o gimnasio fue muy difícil….es por eso que no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad-

-si ya se Akane…y que mejor que entrenar con el capeón que porciento es todo un bombón – dijo guiñándole un ojo

-tampoco es que es la gran cosa – dijo la peli azul tratando de restarle importancia

- no es la gran cosa!...dices tienes idea de lo que sus ex dicen de él -

-no….-respondió la peli azul

-Recuerdas a mi amiga Áyame la rubia de arquitectura…. Salió con él, el año pasado con Saotome…..conto como fue su tórrido romance-

-si la recuerdo y que fue lo que dijo – pregunto curiosa

- cuando él la dejo estaba tan deprimida que me pidió que la acompañara a un bar….y después de varias copas me conto todo sobre su relación…describió lo bien dotado que estaba y lo apasionado que es en la cama, dijo que era un amante inolvidable capas de llevar al paraíso a cualquier mujer.

-eso no me interesa el y yo lo máximo que seremos será amigos- dijo Akane tajante y algo molesta, por alguna razón que la castaña le contara de la anteriores amantes de Ranma hacia que algo muy dentro de ella se revolviera con cólera

-pensándolo bien….no creo que sea tan malo que salgas con el – dijo con picardía

- ¿por qué lo dices? – pregunto intrigada

- en realidad creo que perder tu virginidad con alguien experimentado sería bueno para ti – dijo la castaña provocando un súbito sonrojo en Akane

-no…!Ukio que dices! Yo jamás aria algo asi con el – exclamo alarmada

- nunca digas nunca Aka-chan…por cierto no se te hace tarde –

- kiaaa….si voy a llegar tarde a mi turno en la tienda – Grito Akane, antes de salir corriendo

-hay Akane…..espero que sepas lo que haces – suspiro con algo de pesadez la castaña al ver como su amiga se marchaba

Ranma vive en uno de los edificios más lujosos y caros de la ciudad, que paga con el dinero de los torneos que gana, porque a diferencia de lo que muchos creen el no utiliza ni un centavo de los bolsillos de sus padres desde hace años.

Su apartamento grande y lujoso de cerámicas negras y paredes claras, es el apartamento de soltero que todo hombre sueña tener…. masculino, pero lleno de clase.

El oji azul había estado todo el día pensando en el entrenamiento que tendría con Akane y en cuál sería la forma más fácil para seducirla. Por lo que había visto de ella no era de las chicas que se fuera a la cama con cualquiera, pero él era Ranma Saotome y no hay reto imposible para él, tal vez le tome un par de días pero más temprano que tarde Akane estaría en una cama con él.

El teléfono de Ranma sonó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones en cuanto a la peli azul… en la pantalla del celular aparece el nombre de Ryoga.

-que quieres cerdito?- pregunto burlonamente

-Ranma sabes que odio que me digan asi- dijo molesto el chico de la pañoleta

-por que?...si antes cuando Akari te decía asi no te molestabas- el oji azul como siempre trato de hacer enfadar a su mejor amigo

- idiota sabes muy bien que desde que termine con ella detesto que me digan asi –

-si ya….ya no te enojes y dime ¿para qué me llamabas?- pregunto el oji azul

- hoy Kodachi va hacer una fiesta y me pidió que te avisar – contesto

-lo siento pero ya tengo planes –

- y quien es la desafortunada de esta noche – pregunto el chico de la pañoleta sabiendo que su amigo solo rechazaba una fiesta cuando había una hermosa mujer de por medio

-ja no es de tu incumbencia cerdito – contesto el oji azul al entrometido de su amigo

- cállate nenita…..apuesto que es una de esas modelos sin cerebro como las que siempre andas– pregunto cada vez mas curioso

-pues estas totalmente equivocado….ella es una mujer inteligente y lo más importante hermosa- contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios

- y como se llama – pregunto curioso el chico de la pañoleta

- Akane y es realmente una belleza –contesto Ranma

- ¡Akane!...como Akane Tendo – pregunto exaltado

- si acaso la conoces –pregunto el oji azul

- si y escúchame muy bien Ranma es mejor que cánseles tu cita con ella – hablo molesto

-y porque debería hacerlo – pregunto en el mismo tono

- idiota no te atrevas a intentar jugar con ella….Akane no es como las chicas con las que acostumbras a salir- dijo el chico de la pañoleta cada vez más molesto

-escucha Ryoga lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con ella no es tu problema – siseo Ranma

-claro que lo es, ella me importa y no voy a permitir que un idiota como tú la lastime, asi que escúchame Saotome….no me importa que seamos amigos si te acercas a Akane te arrepentirás – amenazo Ryoga

- escucha Ryoga lo que tengas que decir realmente no me interesa y además Akane ya esta grandecita como para decidir si quiere o no salir conmigo- dijo el oji azul antes de tirarle el teléfono a su amigo

Ahora definitivamente Akane seria suya no permitiría por nada del mundo que el cerdo de Ryoga se quede con ella, y desde esta noche pondría en práctica su plan para llevársela a la cama.

Continuara…

Hola espero que les guste este capitulo….a y como se darán cuenta convertí a Ukio en la mejor amiga de Akane….la cual tendrá un papel importante en la historia a medida que se vaya desarrollando….y en cuanto la pelea de Ranma y Ryoga recién empieza…..en el próximo capítulo pienso explicar de dónde se conocen Ryoga y Akane….y lo mas importante el esperado entrenamiento…..Ranma lograra su objetivo de seducir a Akane?

Gracias por leerme y sus por sus review

Att.

Kag-akane

Posdata pronto publicare mi nueva historia de Ranma y Akane "enamorada de mi jefe" espérenla


	5. Chapter 5

Mis queridos lectores…no tienen ni idea de lo que me costó hacer este capítulo no por falta de ideas si no de tiempo, los malvados de mis profesores les ha dado por hacer exámenes sorpresa y eh tenido que estar esclavizada estudiando …..y como ya les eh dicho tengo otros fics que actualizar….a demás eh estado escribiendo un one shot un poco más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir….que espero publicar en unos días cuando el encuentre tiempo para darle el final…que se llama "enamorada de mi jefe" de Ranma y Akane….no los molesto mas…..y aquí les dejo este capitulo espero que les guste y me animen a seguir dejándome sus review…..que por cierto amo…..

Capitulo 5

¿Quieres entrenar o no?

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde cuando Ranma aparco su Lexus convertible, fuera del editorial "Jusenkyo" en el que Akane trabaja como asistente de uno de los editores.

Ranma espero tranquilamente a que ella saliera, planeando su estrategia para seducirla, pues algo muy dentro de él, le decía que no sería tan fácil como con el resto de las mujeres, que con un par de minutos en su compañía terminaban prácticamente lanzándosele encima y arrastrándolo a una habitación.

….

Akane iba saliendo de la editorial cuando vio al oji azul, parado junto a su auto deportivo, parecía un modelo de revista con los pantalones vaqueros que colgaban seximente de sus caderas y una camiseta negra sin mangas que permitía apreciar los bien formados brazos del oji azul y su cabello negro azabache con el flequillo siempre rebelde y su característica trenza que en vez de restarle masculinidad le daban un raro aire exótico.

Sin poder evitarlo se le seco la garganta con solo recorrerlo con la mirada, en definitiva la peli azul entendía cada vez más porque lo apodan el "semental Saotome", no solo era por lo apuesto y que su cuerpo fuera prácticamente un pecado sino que todo el despide un aura de indómita sensualidad y erotismo, de esas que aseguran una noche inolvidable haciéndole honor a el significado de su nombre….caballo salbaje.

-hola – saludo el oji azul depositando un delicado beso en la mejilla de Akane, logrando inmediatamente que se sonrojara

-ho…hola- respondió tartamudeando nerviosa por la repentina cercanía del oji azul.

- entonces estas lista para irnos – pregunto el oji azul con una prepotente sonrisa en el rostro al ver la reacción de Akane con su cercanía

-si estoy lista – dijo la peli azul mientras alzaba su mano para mostrarle la bolsa donde guarda su ropa de entrenamiento

-entonces que esperamos….vamos!- exclamo el oji azul como un niño al que le dicen sus padres que le van a comprar un juguete nuevo

Ranma tomo la bolsa de Akane y le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella se subiese, después puso el bolso en la parte de atrás del coche.

Akane estaba sorprendida por la muestra de caballerosidad de parte del oji azul, pero aun más la sorprendió el interior del lujoso auto, ella no sabía mucho de autos porque en realidad nunca le llamaron la atención pero podía jurar que ni con su sueldo completo de 3 años podría pagarlo.

….

En el camino hacia el gimnasio platicaron de trivialidades y aunque el oji azul se estaba consumiendo de la curiosidad por preguntarle a Akane de donde conoce a Ryoga, se aguanto estoicamente las ganas sabiendo que aun era muy pronto, ya después encontraría la oportunidad para enterarse.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio de la universidad, Ranma se apuro en bajarse primero para abrirle la puerta y tomar la mano de la peli azul para ayudarla a bajar aunque ella no lo necesitara.

Lugo la condujo hacia los camerinos para que ella pudiera mudarse de ropa cómodamente y él se dirigió hacer lo mismo, cuando estuvo listo la espero en la duela que emulaba tranquilamente a uno de los mejores dojos de la ciudad.

Akane usualmente usaría su Gi de entrenamiento, pero al mantenerlo tanto tiempo guardado en el armario, había adquirido un olor a humedad obligándola a usar una licra negra hasta las rodillas que se le pegaba como una segunda piel y una camisetilla rosada que aunque no rebelaba mucho, mostraba las delicadas curvas de su bien proporcionado cuerpo junto a unos zapatos chinos en negro.

….

Akane salió del vestidor y dirigió al área de entrenamiento en donde encontró a Ranma haciendo un par de katas que se veían realmente difíciles, dejándola sorprendida por la maestría en sus movimientos junto a la fuerza y concentración con las que ejecutaba las katas.

Cuando Ranma se dio cuenta de la presencia de la peli azul, se detuvo para estudiarla fijamente, la ropa que ella llevaba que, aunque no revelara mucho hacia que su sangre empezara a hervir en deseo, para Ranma ella representa la mescla perfecta entre inocencia y sensualidad.

-te vez hermosa- dijo Ranma logrando con su fijo escrudiño incomodar a la peli azul

-gracias…que dices si empezamos a entrenar – dijo rápidamente la peli azul evitando la mirada de Ranma que la hace sentir incomoda pero extrañamente alagada

-claro y descuida no voy a lastimarte- dijo el oji azul pensando que Akane le agradecería

-que quieres decir – pregunto frunciendo el seño la peli azul, pues no hay nada que la moleste más que ser subestimada por un hombre.

- solo que no voy a usar toda mi fuerza contigo Akane….no quiero lastimarte – dijo Ranma algo sorprendido por la reacción de la peli azul

En cuento a Akane le pareció de los mas pedante…._quien te crees Saotome solo porque eres el campeón no quiere decir que no podría defenderme de ti…._peso la peli azul por la arrogancia del joven

-porque no en vez de hablar empezamos a entrenar - dijo cortante la peli azul

-como gustes – dijo Ranma poniéndose en posición – empecemos calentado con katas sencillas – dijo el oji azul….

…..

Estuvieron entrenando alrededor de dos horas y a pesar de que Akane no lo hacía hace tiempo mostro su capacidad como artista marcial dejando a Ranma sorprendido por su técnica y fuerza, el jamás imagino que una chica pudiera tomar tan enserio el arte.

-valla lo haces muy bien – la felicito Ranma

-que dices….si ni siquiera eh podido atinarte un solo golpe – jadeo agotada la peli azul

- sí pero aun asi….. en este gimnasio entrenan muchos jóvenes que ni siquiera pueden seguir el ritmo que llevamos – dijo Ranma mientras recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de Akane a la cual la ropa se le había pegado a un mas y su camiseta estaba casi translucida por el sudor

Akane se sentó en la duela y con una toalla secó el sudor de su rostro y cuello provocando que Ranma se excitara sin que lo notara la peli azul.

El oji azul mantenía una constante lucha para no brincar sobre Akane al ver la cara de placer que esta hacia mientras pasaba la toalla por su cuello de cisne, que se le antojaba mordisquear y esto lo tenía sumamente preocupado, ya que nunca había sentido un deseo tan fuerte y demandante como el que sentía por Akane.

-entonces todos los que entrenan aquí son unos debiluchos – dijo la peli azul sin notar la mirada ardiente con que Ranma la recorría

-jajaja…tal vez tengas razón pequeña, hace mucho que ninguno de los alumnos de este gimnasio me da una buena pelea – respondió el oji azul con humor ante el comentario de la joven

Ranma se sentó junto Akane, tan cerca que casi el costado de sus cuerpos rozaba entre sí, haciendo que la peli azul se crispara de los nervios por la cercanía.

-y dime Akane quien te enseño el arte – pregunto Ranma tratando de aligerar la tención de la peli azul por su cercanía

-fue mi padre…el me entreno desde niña – susurro nostálgica

-entiendo….también fue mi padre quien me enseño el arte – dijo Ranma también con aires nostálgicos

- pero me sorprendes Akane, sabes…..siempre eh creído que a las mujeres no les interesa aprender una disciplina como esta -

-si a la mayoría no…. pero desde que era muy pequeña vi como mi padre entrenaba y le enseñaba a los alumnos que iban al dojo, vi el esfuerzo y las ganas en sus rostros y la satisfacción cuando aprendían una nueva kata o ganaban un combate – dijo Akane perdida en sus recuerdo con una expresión soñadora en el rostro – es por eso que me enamore del arte, de la libertad y la adrenalina que produce cuando estás en un combate…..para mí no hay nada como eso – termino de decir la peli azul mirando fijamente a Ranma

Ranma jamás en toda su vida como guerrero había escucha a alguien hablar tan apasionadamente del arte. La forma en que sus ojos brillaban y la forma que decía cada palabra como si le salieran del alma logro cautivar profundamente al oji azul, jamás pensó que una mujer compartiera el mismo sentimiento que él por el arte.

Ranma sostuvo su mirada con la de Akane y sin poder aguantar un segundo más acorto la distancia entre sus rostros, juntando sus labios en un hambriento beso que dejo a la peli azul atónita y cuando al fin pudo reaccionar intento apartarlo de ella, pero Ranma la aprisiono entre sus fuertes brazos profundizando el demandante beso.

Ranma disfrutaba el contacto de los labios de Akane, eran tan suaves y su sabor dulce se mesclaba agradablemente con el salado del sudor del entrenamiento.

Akane estaba sorprendida jamás imagino esa reacción por parte de Ranma, y aunque al principio intento alejarlo, no pudo evitar rendirse ante la maestría de los labios de Ranma que le besaban de una forma experta y demandante, dejándola sin aire.

Las manos de Ranma que se habían mantenido quietas aprisionando a la peli azul, empezaron a cobrar vida propia y a recorrer la silueta de Akane, esto despertó a la peli azul del letargo en que los apasionados besos la habían sumergido y usando toda su fuerza y voluntad aparto a Ranma de su cuerpo.

-Qué demonios crees que haces – dijo propinándole una fuerte cachetada que dejo marcada su mano en la mejilla del oji azul, Ranma estaba sorprendido nunca antes una mujer le había abofeteado y mucho menos por darle un beso.

La peli azul se puso de pie muy molesta mientras que Ranma seguía sumergido en el shock de ser rechazado.

-demonios no puedo creer que allá aceptado entrenar contigo…. U-chan tenía razón…no eres más que un mujeriego – dijo despectivamente la peli azul y con su último comentario logro que Ranma saliera del letargo

Ranma se puso de pie muy molesto, con el orgullo seriamente lastimado, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan rechazado, su mejilla picaba por el escozor, podía jurar que una sola bofetada de Akane había dolido más que los puñetes de los alumnos del gimnasio.

A él jamás ninguna mujer le había alzado la mano ni siquiera su madre, mucho menos una amante, ellas solían enojarse y hasta gritar pero nunca habían llegado a abofetearlo como Akane.

-me abofeteaste- siseo molesto

- no genio te acaricie – dijo la peli azul sarcástica presionando sus puños para aguantar la ira que amenazaba con consumirla

-kuso…no te entiendo mujer….aceptaste entrenar conmigo y me das señales que te intereso y cuando intento algo te vuelves histérica – gruño molesto

-¡perdón!...quién demonios te crees…la única razón por la que vine fu…fue po…porque – tartamudeo sabiendo que parte de lo que él decía era cierto….había una recóndita parte de su ser al que le había gustado ese beso…pero eso no quiere decir que iba a permitir que el se aprovechara de ella…

-jamás imagine que fueras un pervertido que a la primera se lanza encima – termino de decir rogando internamente que él no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo

-Yo no soy ningún pervertido-dijo encolerizado – a demás no dijiste eso cuando respondías a mi beso – respondió ácidamente encarándola

-eso no es verdad….yo intente apartarte – exclamo indignada

Ranma se acercó a ella, como una fiera que ve a una gacela indefensa y se alista a atacar. Inclinándose lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran al mismo nivel, intimidándola y sonrió socarrón por el repentino sonrojo en el rostro de Akane.

-si tal vez intentaste apartarme….pero lo que no puedes negar es que disfrutaste ese beso tanto como yo - susurro muy cerca del rostro de Akane

La peli azul enseguida retrocedió…_maldito pomposo pero ni creas que te voy a dar la satisfacción…aunque tal vez lo disfrute un poco…ahí Akane no baka deja de pensar tonterías o el idiota se va a dar cuenta…._pensó la peli azul

-ni que besaras tan bien….digo para mí no fue la gran cosa y no lo disfrute para nada – mintió descaradamente borrando la sonrisa del rostro de Ranma

Esto era el colmo para Ranma, no solo lo abofeteaba sino que ahora se atrevía a insultar su talento innato de besador…._tranquilo Ranma si dices una estupidez ella no querrá verte nunca más…_pensaba el oji azul con un leve tic nervioso en la ceja tratando de tranquilizarse.

-mentirosa…lo que pasa es que te da pena aceptar que te gustó mucho mi beso – se burlo Ranma, retomando la confianza a ver estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Akane cada vez que se acercaba a ella

-no te creas tan importante Saotome….- dijo Akane muy molesta y enseguida busco su bolsa para marcharse, sabía que si se quedaba un minuto más terminaría sacando su mazo para golpear.

-espera….dónde vas?- pregunto el oji azul al ver a la joven tomar sus cosas

-pues a mi casa donde mas – respondió bruscamente

-está bien espérame un minuto para irme a cambiar y te llevo – dijo Ranma deteniéndola por el brazo

-no gracias…yo puedo irme sola – respondió la peli azul soltándose del agarre de Ranma

- espera Akane…es de noche y es peligroso que una jovencita como tu ande por ahí sola – dijo Ranma tratando de disuadirla

-escúchame muy bien Saotome no necesito que ni tu ni nadie me cuide… porque yo puedo hacerlo perfectamente bien sola –siseo cada vez más molesta la peli azul

-escucha Akane lamento lo del beso si es lo que te molesta…..prometo no volver a intentar nada en contra de tu voluntad…..pero deja de ser tan necia y déjame llevarte a casa – dijo sincero el oji azul con una notable preocupación en la mirada

Por más que hubiera querido negarse no podía luchar contra la tierna y preocupada mirada que Ranma le dirigía.

-está bien….pero si intentas algo Saotome…..te juro que te arrepentirás – dijo amenazante la peli azul

-como tú digas mi pequeña fiera – contesto el oji azul mientras alzaba las manos en signo de rendición

….

Ranma fue a dejar a Akane hasta su apartamento y espero a que ella entrara para dar marcha a su lexus.

…_..hay pequeña fiera domarte va ha ser todo un reto…..pero sin importar como tú tarde o temprano serás mía como que me llamo Ranma Saotome…..más aun después de haber probado la miel de tus suaves y tiernos labios… _pensaba el oji azul mientras conducía a gran velocidad por las calles de Tokio, tal vez había fallado en el primer intento, pero para el semental Saotome no había una sola mujer en el mundo que se le resistiera y Akane Tendo no sería la excepción.

Mientras tanto la peli azul se debatía entre no volver a Ranma Saotome o ceder al extraño sentimiento que se iba formando en su interior, unas ganas locas de estar cerca de Ranma Saotome.

…

Al día siguiente como era sábado Akane no tendría que ir a la universidad, pero por petición de su jefa, le ayudaría con la revisión de las próximas publicaciones de la editorial.

Para Akane trabajar en la editorial "Yusenkio" siendo apenas una estudiante la llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción sobre todo por la experiencia que estaba ganando, en el campo en que planeaba desenvolverse cuando se graduara, y lo que más la emocionaba era que una de las próximas publicaciones sería una de sus novelas. Una que escribió, cuando apenas era una adolecente.

Por eso estaba tan agradecida con la editora principal, por la gran oportunidad que le había dado al confiar en ella, nombrándola su asistente. La señora Hibiki era una de las personas a las que Akane más respetaba y admiraba.

Continuara…..

Hola espero que les haya gustado este capi….y como ven lo prometido es deuda….estoy empezando hacer un poquito mas largos los capis….:-) por fa como siempre espero sus reviews con sus opiniones….buenas o malas…la verdad no me molesta que critiquen mi trabajo al contrario varias de la criticas que me han dado me han ayudado a mejorar como escritora principiante que soy…..como siempre gracias por leerme…..a por cierto les había dicho que pondría en este capi como Akane y Ryoga se conocieron….pero no se pudo…..pero como ven en el próximo capi va por que va…y en cuanto Ranma no va a dar su brazo a torcer…seguirá con su plan de seducir a Akane ….chauuuuuuuuuuu

Att.

Kag-akane


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis queridos lectores aquí le traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia….espero que les guste….gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews…..

Capitulo 6

Disculpas

Era una mañana fresca de sábado, de esas en las que Akane preferiría quedarse acostada en la cama hasta pasado las diez, más aun con lo cansada que se sentía pues el entrenamiento con Ranma.

Como buena deportista Akane se levantaba muy de mañana para correr y hacer algunos ejercicios antes de la universidad, pero el entrenamiento de dos horas al que sometió a su cuerpo el día anterior le estaba pasando factura a su cuerpo dejándolo adolorido. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano la peli azul se arreglo y marco hacia la editorial.

…..

-buenos días – saludo Akane –eh pasado por la cafetería y le he traído su café –

- buenos días – saludo la señora Hibiki

La señora Kahori Hibiki era una mujer alta, delgada con largos cabellos castaños atados en una coleta, que a sus cuarenta años conservaba su figura y el encanto de la juventud brillando en sus oscuros ojos.

- gracias querida, lamento mucho que hayas tenido venir hoy, siendo tu día libre –

-descuide, igual no tenía ningún plan para hoy –

-¡hay! esta juventud, si yo fuera tu hubiera inventado una escusa para no venir y pasaría el resto del día con mis amigos –

-jajaja…le agradezco el consejo lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima –

-le alegra querida, pero ahora poniéndonos serias hay un par de documentos que quiero que revises – dijo Kahori Hibiki antes de tomar un sorbo de café

-delicioso, gracias a dios que te contrate Akane, la verdad en días como hoy no se qué haría sin ti – dijo la señora soltando un suspiro de satisfacción

-probablemente pediría café a domicilio o llamaría al joven Ryoga para que se lo traiga –

-creo que lo pediría a domicilio, porque si me confiara en mi hijo, con lo despistado que es, probablemente, el café llegaría en una semana –

-si tal vez tenga razón – sonrió la peli azul al recordar la extraña forma en que conoció al hijo de Kahori Hibiki

Flash back

Eran un lunes por la tarde y Akane se encontraba leyendo en su computador un par de manuscrito que se publicarían dentro de un par de semanas cuando escucho un estruendo en el ascensor…

-por fin….ya estoy aquí - exclamo un joven de pañoleta amarilla, acarreando un enorme ramo de flores, que parecía haber sido un poco pisoteado y un gigantesco mapache de peluche cuyos escalofriantes ojos le hacían parecer salido de una película de terror.

-hola te puedo ayudar en algo – pregunto la peli azul con una gota de sudor escurriéndosele en la cien

-jajaja…claro me podrías decir dónde está la oficina de la señora Kahori Hibiki – pregunto riendo nerviosamente

-está justo hay – señalo la puerta que estaba frente al chico con enorme letras negras diciendo "Kahori Hibiki" Editora.

-gracias – exclamo emocionado, corriendo hacia la puerta

-oye espera la Kahori no te puede atender sin una cita antes – trato de llamarlo la peli azul pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ryoga ya había entrado estrepitosamente en la oficina

- Kaori yo lo lamento mucho trate de detener al joven pero el parecía no escuchar – se disculpo Akane

-Ryoga cariño ¿pero qué haces aquí? – pregunto Kahori ignorando las disculpas de Akane

-madre yo he venido a desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños- contesto el joven

-¿madre? – pregunto confundida la peli azul…_acaso este joven es el hijo del que Kahori siempre me habla…._

-hijo pero si mi cumpleaños fue hace una semana – sonrió Kahori con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente

-¡que!….no…no puede ser….entonces olvide otra vez la fecha de tu cumpleaños – exclamo horrorizado, jalándose de los cabellos Ryoga con un aura oscura de depresión rodeándolo

-cariño tu padre y tu lo olvidan todos los años….no tienes porque sentirte mal… además los regalos que me dan en compensación siempre me hacen muy feliz – exclamo ilusionada recordando la pulsera de diamantes que le obsequio su marido el año pasado.

-por cierto madre te traje esto…..- extendió Ryoga sus manos entregándole el ramo de flores

-gracias cariño…lo pondré en un florero para que no se marchiten - …._claro las pocas flores que sobrevivieron…_pensó Kahori

-a por cierto hijo déjame presentarte, a mi asistente Akane Tendo…linda verdad – le pregunto picara haciendo sonrojar a los dos jóvenes

-mucho gusto joven Ryoga – Akane extendió su mano amistosamente

Ryoga embobado por la belleza de la jovencita en la que apenas se acababa de fijar... Tomando su mano en un suave apretón -el gusto es todo mío, señorita Tendo – respondió

Fin de flashback

Akane sonrió al divertido recuerdo, y desde ese día ella y Ryoga, que por cierto visitaba mucho más seguido la oficina de su madre, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

…

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad un joven de penetrantes ojos azules, despertaba con una enorme sonrisa naciente en su perfectamente pincelado rostro. Sonrisa de las que solo se tiene, cuando se ha tenido un sueño en extremo placentero.

-Hay mi pequeña fiera….muero de ganas por volver a probar esa miel de tus suaves y tiernos labios….me pregunto si seguirás enojada con migo.

…

Akane revisaba, una de las próximas publicaciones cuando el sonido de un e-mail en su BlackBerry, interrumpió su tranquilidad.

De: Ranma Saotome Asunto: Hola Para: Akane Tendo

Buenos días mi querida fierecilla ….. sé que mi comportamiento anoche te molesto, y realmente quisiera enmendar mi error.

¿Me das otra oportunidad?...por favor

X Ranma Saotome

Akane, leía y releía una y otra vez el mensaje tratando de decidir cuál sería la mejor respuesta a este. Por un la su conciencia le decía que salir o simplemente pensar en "el semental Saotome" terminaría trayéndole muchos dolores de cabeza, pero por otro lado tenía unas incontrolable ganas de volver a verlo y seria una completa hipócrita al decir que no moría de ganas por repetir el beso de ayer. Y en contra de sus principios y conciencia decidió contestar el mensaje.

De: Akane Tendo Asunto: Hola Para: Ranma Saotome

Tienes razón en pensar que sigo molesta… Porque créeme realmente lo estoy… dame una buena razón por la que debería darte una segunda oportunidad...y tal vez lo considere.

X Akane Tendo

Envió el mensaje ansiosa por la respuesta de Ranma, que aunque tratara de negarlo, le llenaba de emoción que él quisiera disculparse, luego de un minuto su teléfono volvió a sonar.

De: Ranma Saotome Asunto: Por favor Para: Akane Tendo

Prometo que no te arrepentirás…. Y para mostrarte mi arrepentimiento que tal si me permites invitarte a almorzar…. ¿Qué dices paso por ti a tu casa?

Por favor

X Ranma Saotome

La peli azul no lo pensó dos veces y se dejo llevar por la naciente necesidad de ver al "semental Saotome"

De: Akane Tendo Asunto: Invitación Para: Ranma Saotome

Te agradezco la invitación, pero esta vez no puedo… tengo mucho trabajo y lo más probable es que no me dé tiempo, tal vez otro día.

X Akane

Por mucho que tuviese ganas de verlo, no podía olvidar las palabras de Ukio, el hecho de que el haya intentado seducirla, al primer intento solo demostraba que los rumores en la universidad eran ciertos. Y que "semental Saotome", no era más que un Casanova.

Flashback

-U-chan recuerdas que te dije que el otro día intentaron robarme y un muchacho me ayudo – dijo la peli azul

-sí recuerdo que mencionaste algo….. ¿Por qué? – pregunto la castaña

-veras lo que no te dije es quien era –

-mmjmm…..recuerdo que te pregunte, pero no me dijiste el nombre – contesto cada vez mas intrigada

- bueno el chico que me ayudo es Ranma Saotome – soltó apresuradamente la peli azul

- ¡que! – Ukio escupió el jugo que esta bebiendo –Ranma Saotome…."el semental"…. – repitió sin poder creer que su amiga haya tenido la suerte de conocer a el chico más guapo y popular, si no también millonario

-si U-chan ese Saotome….y sabes se entero que practico artes marciales y me invito a entrenar con el esta tarde en el gimnasio de la u.

-¡que!...y le dijiste que no verdad? – Akane enmudeció ante la pregunta de castaña

-yo….yo le dije que si….

-estás loca….. todo el mundo sabe que el no toma enserio a ninguna mujer – sermoneo la castaña

-¡Ukio!….eso a mí no me interesa el y yo solo vamos a entrenar…digo no es una cita ni nada de eso – explico

-te invito a entrenar aja si….-repitió la castaña mirando fijamente a Akane

-si ya te dije…solo eso – repitió la peli azul

-aja…..no será que tu también caíste en las redes del "semental Saotome"- pregunto mirándola sospechosamente

-que dices Ukio…sabes muy bien que a mí no me interesan los mujeriegos…..además no creo que alguien como yo le interese – la última frase la dijo tan bajo que la castaña no alcanzo a escuchar

-si ya se…..ya se…desde que estabas en el instituto detéstate a los chichos que jugaban con los sentimientos – admitió la castaña

Fin de flashback

La peli azul espero por varios minutos la respuesta, pero como no llego imagino que tal vez Ranma se enojo por haber rechazado su invitación.

Suspiro.

…_Akane no baka, lo más seguro es que como yo le dije que no…decidió invitar a otra….tal vez si le hubiera dicho que si…¡hay no! pero que cosas digo…las cosas están mejor asi…el por su lado y yo por el mío…mientras más lejos este ese mujeriego de mi mejor… _pensaba encolerizada la peli azul, hasta que una llamada de resección la volvió a la realidad.

-hola Yuri..Que sucede – pregunto Akane a la recepcionista

-Akane…aquí hay un joven que desea verte… ¿lo dejo pasar? –

-¡un joven!…..¿te dijo su nombre? – pregunto intrigada la peli azul….._qué raro, yo no esperaba ninguna visita…. _

-dame un segundo y le pregunto – contesto Yuri – joven disculpe podría darme su nombre….¡Hey joven! –exclamo Yuri al otro lado del teléfono

-Yuri que sucede – pregunto preocupada la peli azul

-no se Akane….hace un omento estaba aquí….pero parece que se fue…que raro no….-

-si qué raro…..si regresa por favor avísame Yuri-

-descuida te mantendré informada – contesto amable la recepcionista

Apenas y colgaba el teléfono la peli azul, cuando una canasta de mimbre se posiciono en su campo de visión.

-¿pero qué...?- la pregunta quedo atascada en la garganta de Akane, cuando miro los profundos ojos azules de Ranma, que la observaban con diversión.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen….si Mahoma no va a la montaña…..la montaña va a Mahoma - sonríe Ranma. Como cuando un niño gana una pelea contra sus padres, consiguiendo que le compren un juguete nuevo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ranma?- pregunta Akane, dejando escapar un pequeño jadeo.

-Imagine que no tendrías tiempo de almorzar…asi que pasaba por aquí…y pensé que tal vez te gustaría comer conmigo – Sonrió tímidamente. Una reacción poco común en el joven Saotome, que lleno de emoción el corazón de la peli azul.

-Por favor Akane.

-esta bien….solo dame un minuto para avisarle a Kahori

-¿Kahori? ….como Kahori Hibiki – pregunto Ranma

-Si Kahori Hibiki…..es mi jefa ¿la coses? – pregunto la peli azul

-si ella es la madre de un amigo – respondió secamente Ranma

-Ah entonces conoces a Ryoga – afirmo alegre la peli azul

-si supongo, no creo que Kahori tenga más hijos – respondió irónico, cosa que Akane prefirió dejar pasar.

-bueno dame un minuto y vamos – dijo Akane al dirigirse a la oficina de Kahori

Ranma aprovecho la salida de Akane para darle un vistazo más profundo al pequeño cubil en donde la peli azul trabaja._…..asi que….asi es como ese cerdo te conoce…..no importa igual ni el ni nadie a arruinar mis planes contigo Akane…._Pensaba Ranma con sentimiento que carcomía su interior y revolvía su bilis_. _

-demonios porque me incomoda tanto que a Ryoga le guste Akane….esto jamás me había pasado antes- murmuro molesto consigo mismo

…

-No sé qué te gusta asi que traje un poco de todo, emparedados de pan francés, ensalada, uvas, jamón queso, tarta de chocolate, algo de vino, aceitunas y por si nada de lo anterior de gusta traje un par de sopas instantáneas.

-wau…Ranma todo suena delicioso pero creo que trajiste demasiado – exclamo Akane al ver la cesta de mimbre rebosando de alimentos.

-jajaja….yo creo que es lo suficiente para ti y para mi…

Después almorzar y que Ranma sorprendiera a la peli azul por su voraz apetito, se sumergieron en una amena plática y por parte de Ranma que trataba de averiguar más sobre la relación entre la peli azul y el Ryoga.

-asi que desde entonces tu y Ryoga son buenos amigos – dijo Ranma con la molestia revolviéndole las entrañas.

-si Ryoga es una excelente persona y es muy gracioso…..no imaginas la cantidad de veces que se ha extraviado en la oficina buscando el baño – comento la peli azul con humor.

-pareces llevarte muy bien con el – murmura entre dientes, tensando la quijada con evidente molestia.

-si…como tú dijiste somos amigos…pero no me has dicho de donde lo conoces – pregunto la peli azul intrigada

- conozco al cerdo desde la infancia, nuestros padres nos inscribieron en la misma escuela…- responde el oji azul cortante.

-hablando de amigos….espero que ya me hayas perdonado – dice Ranma – y que des la oportunidad de ser tu amigo_…por ahora…._-con una sonrisa de 2000ws que causo y leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Akane.

-yo….creo que sí – tratando de evitar el tema nerviosa, Akane mita su reloj de muñeca

- gracias por todo Ranma pero ya tengo que irme….

-claro...no vemos el lunes en la universidad.

-si claro…- responde la peli azul tratando de no verse tan nerviosa ante el oji azul.

Akane en despedida le ofrece la mano, Ranma la toma y la jala hasta acercarla a él, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Antes de dejarla ir le susurra al oído con la voz ronca y aterciopelada. – Gracias por esta maravillosa tarde, espero que se repita pronto - causando que el cuerpo de Akane se retuerza involuntaria mente.

-nos vemos…- se despide la peli azul tratando de controlar el acelerado galope de su corazón_….tranquilízate Akane no baka….para el solo eres una amiga…además el es "semental Saotome", el Casanova de la universidad…..no puedo sentir nada por el…..no debo sentir nada…solo somos amigos…._se repetía mentalmente la peli azul, como un mantra, mientras se diría hacia la oficina nuevamente.

…..

-demonios…me ha costado demasiado contener las ganas de probar esos dulces labios nuevamente…..pero que todo sea por un bien mayor…muy pronto Akane Tendo….serás mía.

Dijo Ranma, al viento con una maliciosa sonrisa surcando sus cincelados labios.

Continuara…

Lamento mucho la demora…pero mis profesores me tienen esclavizada…..gracias a todas las personas que leen mis fics y prometo tratar de actualizar lo más rápido posible….perdomen mis faltas ortográficas…pero es que a veces me confió mucho en Word y me falla : (…..chau

Agradecimientos a: anónima, Miztu Akar, elena 79, akarly ,, Amarilis666 , Lobo De Sombras, en especiala Matt, Sakura, Kikko, GRACIAS

Att.

Kag-akane


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo…..espero que les guste y por favor me dejen su opinión ….

Capitulo 7

El lunes llego y con él las clases en la universidad de Tokio, era una mañana agitada y los alumnos caminaban a prisa para llegar a tiempo a sus respectivas clases, los exámenes de fin de semestre se acercaban y los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

La peli azul suspiraba derrotada, en toda la mañana apenas y había puesto atención en clases, su mente se había quedado prendada en un par de ojos azul cobalto que empezaban a cortarle la reparación y aparecérsele hasta en sus sueños.

-Akane…. Akane…. ¡Akane! – grito Ukio tratando de traer de vuelta a la realidad a su distraída amiga.

-Ukio… ¿Por qué gritas? – pregunto confusa Akane.

-¿Cómo que porqué grito?...-pregunto frustrada -…llevo más de diez minutos hablándote y tú estabas como en la luna – la castaña la señalo con su dedo índice acusadoramente.

-Lo lamento… no me fije – respondió apenada, la peli azul.

-Me puedes decir que rayos sucede contigo –

-No es nada Ukio… ya sabes que los exámenes están cerca y solo me preocupan un poco – mintió la peli azul rogando porque su amiga no se diera cuenta y empezara con el interrogatorio.

…_Lo siento Ukio pero por el momento no quiero hablar de lo que me pasa con Ranma…_suspira_…después de todo ni siquiera yo sé lo que siento…_

-¿De verdad solo es eso Akane?- pregunto la castaña preocupada por el misterioso comportamiento de la peli azul.

-Si U-chan, no tienes porque preocuparte – sonrió tratando de mostrarse segura delante de Ukio, aunque en su mente hubiera una batalla campal, debido a que la parte racional de su cerebro le advertía que se alejara, del "semental Saotome", pero la otra parte de su cerebro se había dejando dominar por sentimientos y hormonas, esta parte luchaba con uñas y dientes por ver una vez más a Ranma.

-Como tú digas Akane – dijo la castaña sin creerle por completo la escusa a Akane

- Si…¿pero mejor dime que decías?- pregunto la peli azul tratando de distraer a Ukio

…

Mientras no muy lejos un joven de intensos ojos azules, tramaba su siguiente paso para seducir a la escurridiza y más pequeña de los Tendo.

-Oye Ranma – le llamo Hiroshi - no nos dicho aun quien será tu nueva conquista, o será que "el semental", ha perdido sus dotes de conquista- sonrió burlesco Hiroshi.

-No digas idioteces. Hiroshi, que tu como todos saben que no hay mujer que pueda resistírseme – contesto arrogante Ranma.

-No digo idioteces amigo, solo que me sorprende que no nos hayas contado, aun de la nueva presa que el cazador tiene en la mira y como todos nosotros seguidores tuyos ansiamos los nuevos conocimientos, digo después de todo solo queremos aprender de ti.

Ranma solo lo escucho detenidamente, pues sabía bien de las mentes pervertidas de sus amigos y el gusto que tenían al escuchar su relato de la forma en que seducía a una nueva mujer.

-Hiroshi. Hiroshi, amigo déjame decirte que ni dándote clases intensivas podrías igualarme –contesto burlón, al ver la desencajada cara de su amigo.

-Como ya te lo he dicho en otras ocasiones, el encanto es algo que se trae en las venas, y "semental Saotome" solo hay uno. – Afirmo egocéntrico el oji azul.

- Ya como sea – murmuro hastiado Hiroshi por el ego de su amigo - ¿tienes o no nueva conquista? – termino preguntando impaciente.

– Eso mi impaciente pupilo solo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. – Sonrió maliciosos el oji azul – ahora si me permiten tengo asuntos importantes que atender. – Dijo Ranma al despedirse.

…..

En una cafetería en el campus universitario estaban Akane y Ukio tomando un té mientras esperaban su siguiente clase.

Akane estaba tratando de prestarle atención a la plática de Ukio, tratando de alejar su mente del recuerdo de cierto oji azul que no la deja ni a sol ni sombra.

-Te juro que en ese momento no sabía qué hacer Akane, puedes creerlo, el "señor chef internacional", me pidió a mí una alumna de tercer semestre crear un platillo en clase. –Parloteaba Ukio sin parar.

– Wow, y ¿cómo le hiciste? – pregunto la peli azul tratando de parecer interesada.

-Pues lo resolví con la receta de las pizas japonesas de mi familia, los hubieras visto Akane, a todos les gustaron y el chef me felicito. – Exclamo entusiasta.

- Asi se hace amiga, estoy orgullosa de ti U-chan.

- Gracias…. – Antes de que la castaña continuara hablando, el sonido de un gato maullando la detuvo. – Oye Akane ¿escuchas eso?...

-¡ah sí!...es mi celular- Contesto la peli azul buscando en su bolso….

De: Ranma Saotome Asunto: Buen día Para: Akane Tendo

Me han dicho que hoy sería un día estupendo para cenar fuera… Me preguntaba si quisieras comprobar esa teoría conmigo.

Por favor.

X Ranma Saotome.

-¿Me podrías decir quién es? – pregunto la castaña.

-Nadie importante.

-Asi…y si no es nadie importante porque tienes la sonrisa de veinte mil volteos plasmada en el rostro – pregunto suspicaz la castaña.

-No…no se dé que hablas U-chan. – Mintió la peli azul.

- Por favor Akane te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando estas mintiendo…- siseo la castaña.

-No es eso U-chan, eso solo que….- Akane estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo contestar a la pregunto de Ukio- …._Rayos aun es muy pronto como para decirle que soy amiga de Ranma, mas aun después de lo que ella dijo de él… _pensaba la peli azul sin saber que responder.

-¿Es un chico verdad?- pregunto la castaña.

-¿Por…por qué piensas eso?...- pregunto muy sonrojada… _Dios acaso soy tan obvia… _

-Oye Akane hemos sido amigas desde hace mucho….y se lo difícil que es para ti hablar de estos temas….pero sabes que soy tu amiga y que puedes confiar en mí..- Dijo haciéndose la herida la castaña.

-Yo…perdona Ukio tienes razón….- contesto la peli azul revolviéndose incomoda en su asiento. – La persona que me escribió…o mejor dicho el chico que me escribió…..es….Ranma – Soltó en un susurro Akane.

-¡que!...estas saliendo con "el semental Saotome"…y no me lo habías dicho….- exclamo la castaña golpeando la mesa con las palma de las manos y llamando la atención de la personas a su alrededor.

- ¡Ukio!...por favor baja la voz…- suplico sonrojada la peli azul, viendo como las personas murmuraban, por el arranque de su amiga.

-Si perdona…- dijo la castaña también avergonzada por el numerito que acababa de formar - ¡rayos! Akane ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- recrimino a la peli azul.

-Ukio…solo somos amigos…no hagas un escándalo por favor….- dijo mirando recriminatoriamente a la castaña.

-Nada de eso Tendo…quiero detalles…¿dime ya te beso?- Pregunto con picardía la castaña.

-¡Ukio!- exclamo la peli azul

-Rayos…ya son la 11- murmuro la castaña mirando su reloj – Me tengo que ir Akane…..pero ni sueñes que te vas a salvar de mi…más tarde quiero detalles de todo me escuchaste…- dijo la castaña tomando su cartera y dirigiéndose a la salida, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo de complicidad a su muy sonrojada amiga.

La peli azul pudo respirar en calma apenas su impertinente amiga abandono la cafetería y se dispuso a contestar el mensaje del oji azul, porque aunque lo negara, el joven Saotome empezaba a importarle más que como a un simple amigo.

De: Akane Tendo Asunto: Lindo día Para: Ranma Saotome

¿No crees que cenar de día sería algo extraño?;) Ya sabes por lo común se espera a la noche….

X Akane Tendo.

Akane no tuvo que esperar ni si quiera un par de minutos para recibir la contestación de Ranma.

De: Ranma Saotome Asunto: Chica lista Para: Akane Tendo

Asi qué prefieres que salgamos de noche….

Si es asi no me opongo….

X Ranma

…

De: Akane Tendo Asunto: ¿Quien te dijo… Para: Ranma Saotome

Que quiero salir contigo?….Saotome de vedad eres muy egocéntrico si piensas….que no tengo nada mejor que hacer XD….

X Akane

…..

De: Ranma Saotome Asunto: Egocéntrico** YO** - Para: Akane Tendo

Me han acusado de peores cosas cariño ; )…..mejor dime adivino…porque estoy seguro que mi mensaje te está haciendo sonreír…y también te apuesto lo que quieras a que no tienes ningún plan para esta noche… paso por ti a las 8?

X Orgullosamente EGOCENTRICO...

…_.Maldito ¿cómo demonios puede saber que su estúpido mensaje me hiso sonreír y peor aun como sabe que no tengo planes esta noche?…._ Pensó la peli azul….

De: Akane Tendo Asunto: Esta noche Para: Ranma Saotome

Está bien orgullosamente EGOCENTRICO…. Mi curiosidad por tus insipientes habilidades en la adivinanza, me han convencido para cenar contigo esta noche…para saber si tus misteriosas habilidades son ciertas o en el caso contrario descubro que eres un acosador que me observa sin que me haya dado cuenta…

X Akane

Continuara …..

Hola amigos disculpen la demora pero este último mes la universidad me ha tenido de cabeza….espero salir de vacaciones pronto para ponerme al día con todas mis historias….solo pido algo de paciencia y su apoyo con sus reviews….

Att.

Kag-Akane


End file.
